


Dancing in the dark

by Reddie_obssesed



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cheating, Cute, Frank is alive and accepting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Myra is abusive and possessive, Reddie, Regret, Sex in later chapters, Sonia appears later on, neighbours-friends-lovers, no other losers sorry, non consensual sex, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Richie Tozier lives in a nice calm and quiet neighbourhood in the suburbs of New York with his ex wife and their seven year old daughter.Then one day Eddie Kaspbrak moves in and Richie is instantly drawn to him, just one problemEddie is married





	1. Hello neighbour

Richie Tozier had it good. A nice house in the suburbs of New York with a family of his own, except his wife Sandra was a total bitch and their seven year old daughter Audra was a fucking nutcase.

Richie only continued to live with the two of them because he had nowhere else to go.

He sat upstairs in the bedroom of his house picking random notes on his guitar and trying to make as much noise as possible 

Richie had never had an easy life growing up:

For one his father was absent from his life, which meant his mother had to take care of him and she couldn't really cope on her own

Being bisexual in a buttfuck town like Derry,Maine wasn't exactly very easy for him

He never really had many friends as nobody could really understand Richie's crude sense of humour and he pissed other people off to no end with nicknames and voices.

Still he had it better than most other people did, he had a wife, a daughter and a beautiful home. Only one thing he wanted a relationship with someone who would give a shit about him and his feelings.

But more than that Richie desired a man, but not just anyman oh no no no

This man would be there when Richie got home from work and ask him how his day had gone

Maybe treat him with a massage (or preferably a blowjob) is he was stressed or worried

He'd have lovely hair that you just want to run your fingers through

He'd be the cutest thing on the fucking planet with an ass like heaven and an attitude like Richie's 

He'd enjoy Richie's jokes and impressions and laugh along with him

He'd have lips that you just want to kiss forever

But most of all he'd love Richie with a burning passion and Richie would feel the same way about him

And when they lay in bed at night, they'd hold each other close never letting go and just enjoying each other's company.

Richie smiled at this thought, he wished that he could find his dream man sometime soon so he could leave here.

A car horn went off outside and Richie stood up to see where it came from, he then saw on the driveway of the house next door the most beautiful man he had ever seen

This man had lovely brown hair that you would just want to run your fingers through

He was certainly the most cutest thing Richie had ever seen, and that ass was like a slice of heaven

He had lips that you just want to kiss forever and boy Richie really wanted that.

Richie stood there staring at this man and was drooling at the mouth, he had clearly just moved in next door with a beast of a woman that could have been his mother

The man looked unhappy with her whatever she is to him.

As Richie was staring, the man looked up and saw him staring. He gave Richie a small smile a wave to which Richie returned before the stranger went into the house.

Richie sat down on the floor with a stupid grin on his face, he had found what he had been looking for

Life had gotten a whole lot better for Richard "Trashmouth" Tozier


	2. What's your name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie tries to speak to the stranger in some of the most obvious and strange ways

Richie tried all week to get a run in with the new neighbour, of course he could just go next door and introduce himself, but this is Richie Tozier we're talking about here

Sometimes when Richie took the trash out, he would stand there for a bit to see if the stranger came out

Sometimes when Richie went out for walks he would look around for him

Richie Tozier really did have the worst luck in the entire world, it has been two weeks and he hadn't seen the stranger since the day he moved in

Richie was starting to give up, one day he was sat on the couch next to his bitch of a wife when she demanded he go to the corner shop

"Why?" He'd asked back

"Because I need more ciggies, also were out of milk"

"Why must I go then?"

"Because your the man of the house and you have to take care of us"

"Says who?"

"Everyone"

"Whose everyone?"

"My book group"

"Bitches"

"Richie shut up and get your ass down there or I'm kicking you out"

Richie begrudgingly agreed and got up off the couch, he walked over to the door and put his jacket on, checked he had money in his wallet and then left the house.

As he walked slowly down the street, he wondered if he would have a chance run in with his new neighbour

Doubtful, he hasn't been out since the day he moved into the house next door.

Richie soon shoved those thoughts aside and he started to think about putting a band together, it would help him to get money and he would be able to put his musical talent to good use.

Also he'd be able to move out of the hellhole that he called a house, a smile spread across Richie's lips as he thought this

He turned the corner and entered the corner shop, it was called Keenes newsagents and was run by a creepy looking old man with horrible yellow teeth and glasses.

Richie went over to the milk isle and picked one out, just as he was about to leave somebody caught his eye as they came round the corner, it was the stranger 

Richie then walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder, as he now had his back to Richie

The stranger turned around fast and looked worried at first but then calmed when he looked at Richie

Up close Richie saw just how beautiful this man really was, his curly brown hair looked so soft and he also wore gold spectacles on his face which made him look even cuter, if that was even possible 

"Hi" Richie said casually

"H-Hello" the stranger said softly

"I'm Richie I live next door" 

"Eddie, I moved in two weeks ago" the two shook hands before Richie spoke again

"So how do you like Great Neck so far?"

"It's nice better then where we used to live"

"We?"

"Oh I'm sorry, me and my wife Myra"

Richie could swear he heard his heart shatter

"Oh that's nice, where did you love before?"

"We lived in Portland but she wasn't happy so we moved here"

"Really?"

"Yeah I wanted to move to Texas but she didn't, we had an argument and she won because I caved in as she is so similar to my mother"

"Sounds like your not happy with her"

"I'm not but I couldn't leave her, I wouldn't know what to do"

"Well I'm just next door, anything you need just come see me neighbors stick together"

"Thank you"

"No problem" 

The two stared at the floor for a few seconds before Eddie spoke up

"I should probably get going, Myra won't be impressed if this ice cream melts"

"Ok I'll see you around"

Eddie nodded and walked down the isle toward the register, he only got halfway across when Richie called his name 

"Eddie?"

"Yes" he said turning around

"Would you perhaps, like to go out for drinks with me on Friday?"

Eddie's face lit up "I'd love to"

"Great I'll pick you up at eight from your house and take you to my favourite watering hole"

"Sounds amazing can't wait" Eddie said before waving goodbye to Richie as he left the store 

Richie had a huge grin plastered to his face the entire trip home, he couldn't wait until Friday he would be having drinks with the most adorable man he'd ever met in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay there going on a date, how fun
> 
> Next chapter will be from Eddie's point of view


	3. Drinks all round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie go out for drinks

Friday seven fifty three. Eddie was sat in the front room of his house waiting for Richie to pick him up.

Eddie was dressed in a beige suit with a blue and white striped button up shirt, red tie and brown loafers. He wondered if he'd overdressed but realised that he wouldn't have time to go upstairs and get changed because Richie would be here any minute 

Myra was asleep upstairs the behemoth of a woman, Eddie only married her to please his mother. She knew that Eddie was gay and that disappointed her so in order to make her happy he married Myra and has been miserable ever since.

A knock on the door brought Eddie out of his thoughts so he went over to answer it. Richie was stood there dressed in a white t shirt, black jeans, blue trainers and a denim jacket. A cigarette hung loosely from his lips and he stubbed it out before he started talking

"Ready to go spaghetti man?" He asked excitedly 

"Yeah" he answered nervously 

"Let's go then" Richie said holding his arm out

Eddie locked the door then took Richie's arm and the two of them walked down the driveway to Richie's car. Richie unlocked it and they got inside, he then started the engine and they drove off down the street.

They came to a small bar just outside of town, it was small and looked like the kind of place that you'd find in modern day western sort of movie that nobody really knows about but there's always a few people in there, sort of like a biker bar.

Richie pulled up on the curb outside and they got out and walked in. The atmosphere was good people mostly kept to themselves and all the furniture was made out of wood, in the corner was a dartboard and a pool table whilst classic rock music played on the radio.

Richie and Eddie sat at the bar and a waitress came over to take their order

"Pint of Guinness" Richie said 

"Vodka and lemonade" Eddie said

The waitress walked off to get the drinks and Richie turned to face Eddie

"So" he began 

"So" Eddie said back

"What do you do for a living?" 

"I'm a taxi driver"

"Really?" 

"Yeah"

"Well if anyone got a taxi driver as cute as you I'd sure brighten up their day"

Eddie blushed 

"Thank you"

"No problem eds"

"So do you live alone?" Eddie asked

"Ooo why? Am I gonna get laid?" Richie said wiggling his eyebrows 

"No" Eddie scoffed "just wondering"

"Well I live with my bitch of an ex wife and our three year old daughter" 

"Oh"

"Yeah I only live with her because I have nowhere else to go"

"I'm sorry" 

"It's alright, so how about you do you live by yourself?"

"No I live with my wife Myra" he sighed

"You don't sound to happy about that" 

"Well I only married her to hide the fact that I'm gay"

Richie silently cheered 

"Ain't no problem with that eds I myself am bisexual"

The drinks arrived and the two started to drink. This was followed by many more drinks and finished with them doing an awful karaoke of Dead Ringer For Love.

~  
They arrived back at twelve o clock at night so Richie walked Eddie all the way up to his door

"I really enjoyed tonight Eddie" Richie said smiling

"Me too Richie"

They stood silent for a few seconds before Eddie said to Richie 

"Wanna come in for a bit?" 

Richie nodded and Eddie unlocked the door and went in followed by Richie. The walked into the front room and both sat down on the couch, Eddie tuned on the TV 

"Do you want another beer?" Eddie asked 

"Sure" Richie replied

Eddie stood up and went into the kitchen, he came back out three minutes later with a beer for Richie and a glass of wine for himself. Eddie passed the beer to Richie then sat down and looked at the TV 

"We should do this more often Eddie" Richie said taking a sip of his beer 

"Yeah we should" Eddie agreed 

They sat there for a few minutes talking about their childhoods and what sort of music they liked when Richie said

"Eddie?" 

"Yes Richie?"

"Your gay right?"

"Yes"

"Well I really like you and I think your cute"

"Thank you"

"So can I kiss you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"Sure"

Richie smiled them put the beer aside and moved closer to Eddie, he then grabbed Eddie's waist and pulled him into a brief kiss. When they pulled apart Eddie grabbed Richie's back and pulled him in again savagely attacking Richie's lips with his own.

Richie then lay back on the couch and pulled Eddie on top of him. They kissed more passionately and Richie's hands roamed up and down Eddie's back whilst his tongue explored his mouth.

They pulled apart again 

"Why'd you stop Richie?" Eddie asked

"There's something you should know"

"What's that?" Eddie asked sitting up

"My wife and I aren't divorced just separated"

"Myra and I aren't divorced either"

"Eddie I really like you but what do we do?"

"We just have to be careful"

"Okay I can deal with that"

"We're just dancing in the dark" Eddie said as he leaned forward to kiss Richie again

For now they would be OK, for now they had all the time in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for practically dropping of the face of the earth for a while but this chapter was super hard to brainstorm


	4. Almost caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie almost get caught whilst getting down and dirty

The following Saturday at twelve o'clock Richie's wife Sandra and their daughter are both out Eddie's wife Myra is also out so Eddie comes on over to Richie's house.

As soon as he let him in Richie pinned Eddie against the wall and started passionately kissing Eddie and sticking his tongue down his throat 

"God I've missed your pretty pink lips"

"Richie" Eddie laughed "we saw each other just last night"

"I know but your so fucking tasty and I just want to kiss you all the time"

"Me too Richie"

Richie smiles then proceeds with savagely kissing Eddie. His hands then make their way down to Eddie's ass which he grabs hard causing Eddie to let out a surprised Yelp

"I want your dick now" Eddie whispered into Richie's ear

"Okay baby" 

Eddie took Richie's hand and led him onto the couch until now they had on,y made out and grabbed each other now it was going to a whole new level 

"Sit here big boy" Eddie said "I'll take good care of you"

"I bet you will" Richie smiled

As Richie sat on the couch and spread his legs Eddie dropped to his knees. He then undid Richie's belt then popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them. Next he pulled Richie's boxers and jeans down causing his big hard cock to spring out.

"Oh my god" Eddie breathed "your so fucking big"

"Oh yeah you like that don't you?"

Eddie nodded and then wrapped his hand around the base of Richie's cock. He pumped up and down a few times causing Richie to let out a few breathes and moan with pleasure. Eddie then licked a stripe all the way from Richie's balls to the tip of his cock causing Richie to draw out a sharp breath.

"Fuck eds" he moaned

Eddie simply licked around the head of Richie's cock and then ran his tongue along the slit causing Richie to moan. He then put the head in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down Richie's cock making Richie moan and Eddie to grow even harder than he already was.

Eddie started pleasuring himself and his cock was already leaking with precum. Richie grabbed a handful of Eddie's curls and vigorously started to face fuck him hitting Eddie's tonsils on each thrust with the prisicion of an army sniper.

"Fuck eds" Richie panted "I'm so close" 

Eddie continued to take Richie's dick before Richie finally blew his load down Eddie's throat with Eddie following two seconds later. Eddie being the kind of man he is swallowed it all and licked his lips as he stood up 

"You taste so fucking good Rich"

"Do I?"

"Yeah if I could live on your cum for the rest of my life I'd be alright"

Richie smiled then pulled Eddie in for a kiss as he moved to sit next to Richie on the couch

"Richie?" Eddie asked as he lay his head on Richie's lap

"Yes Eddie"

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to Eddie Spaghetti"

Richie kissed Eddie again before they heard the door start to open. Richie hurriedly put his dick back into his pants whilst Eddie bolted up and straightened up his clothes. The door opened and Sandra stepped in she walked into the kitchen as Richie switched in the T.V then came back out

"I forgot my purse Rich" 

"Okay sweetheart"

"Who's this?" She asked eyeing Eddie

"This is Mr Kaspbrak from next door"

"Nice to meet you" the two said to each other before Sandra turned and left the house 

"That was close" Eddie said letting out a breath 

"Yeah it was" Richie said cuddling Eddie "we need to be more careful"

"That we do" Eddie said

For now the two watched Jurrasic Park as they cuddled together after being so close to getting caught


	5. Forced into it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra gets suspicious about Richie and Eddie's relationship

Over the next few weeks the Toziers and the Kaspbraks got very well equainted 

The two wives quickly became fast friends as they shared many interests with each other. This was rare for Myra as normally she didn't really like anyone who wasn't Eddie or his mother.

However one night as her and Eddie started to climb into bed she had been suspicious and decided to confront him.

"Eddie?" She asked sleepily

"Yes Marty" he replied half asleep

"I've been a bit concerned about you recently"

"Oh really why?" He asked sitting up

"Well you havnt touched me for a while and we've only made love once"

"And?"

"And I've noticed you've been spending quite a lot of time with Mr Tozier"

Eddie froze up, his breath caught in his throat and he didn't move. Dud Myra suspect what was going on between him and Richie?

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"No of course not dear" he replied unconvincingly 

"I'm not convinced Eddie bear"

"Well why would you think that anyway?" He breathed out

"Eddie some of the girls down at the library have been saying things about you"

Eddie gulped as his heart stuck in his chest and his throat ran dry

"Really like what?" He was slightly sweating now

"Well....they say that you could be a queer"

Eddie was speechless, he couldn't move 

"That's not true is it Eddie bear?" She started to sound like his mother now 

"N-no of course not"

"Then prove it to me" she said exposing her breasts and climbing I top of him "make love to me"

Eddie lay there under her weight and looked up at her face, he was starting to feel sick there was a horrible feeling in his stomach working its way up his body

"I need to go to the bathroom" he said and slipped out from under Myras weight

Eddie ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he stuck his head in the toilet bowl and threw up. He then closed the lid and lay his head on it breathing slowly.

It was at times like this when Eddie wished he still had his asparator, times when his chest felt heavy and his lungs were tight.

Eddie picked himself up and splashed his face with cold water then looked in the mirror 

"Eddie" Myra said knocking on the door "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he replied 

That put her mind at ease as Eddie heard her footsteps retreat to the bed. He looked at the mirror for a few more seconds before leaving the bathroom and climbing back into bed. Myra handed him a blue pill

"What's this?" He asked nervously

"Viagra" 

Eddie gulped 

"I want you to make love to me Eddie"

"No Myra I don't want to"

"Eddie please" she began sobbing 

"No"

Myra suddenly snapped forcing the pill down Eddie's throat then pulling his hard cock out. She climbed on top of him and pushed him inside of her and rocked back and forth covering his mouth to stop him from screaming

Eddie didn't enjoy one bit, in fact he hated it

But there was one person he thought about the whole time 

Richie Tozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that certainly got saucy didn't it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've decided that I'm now going to use more of Myra's possessive nature in later chapters


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to Richie after things get a bit too heated

Two days later Richie's wife Sandra is out of town and Myra is visiting her ill father in Missouri, So Eddie and Richie take this as an opportunity to be together.

Eddie comes over to Richie's house two hours after their spouses have departed unknowing that their husbands are being unfaithful with each other.

When Eddie walks into Richie's house and closes the door behind him he is immediately pushed against it and has Richie's tongue pushed down his throat 

"God damn it Eddie you taste so good" Richie pants 

"Thank you" Eddie says as he kisses and bites Riches neck 

Richie scoops Eddie up and grabs his ass with both hands causing Eddie to yelp and Richie to grin, he carries Eddie to the bedroom and throws him on the bed then climbs on top of him

They slowly tear each other's shirts of and Richie starts to leave a number of hickeys around Eddie's chest and neck, then trails kisses down his stomach to his crotch. Eddie notices what Richie is doing and feels uncomfortable due to what Myra made him do two days ago.

"No" Eddie says firmly

"I'm sorry eds" Richie says sitting up"

"It's not you its just that two days ago Myra forced me to have sex with her so I'm still a bit shaken up" he started to sniffle

"It's okay Eddie" Richie says wrapping his arms around him "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to"

"Thank you" he sniffles "can we cuddle?" 

"Of course we can"

Richie lays down and Eddie does the same tangling himself up in Richie's large frame.

"Eddie?" 

"Yes Richie?"

"When did you realise you were gay?"

"Well I was about 11 years old when I started noticing the other boys more, I realised I liked the thought of kissing boys and doing things like that with them. But it has been drilled into my mind that it was wrong and not natural so I constantly was in a state of denial and confusion until when u was 13 going on 14 I went on a school trip to Germany, I went into the bathroom one day before dinner and looked in the mirror before saying those two words I'm gay." Eddie swallowed then continued "I've never looked back since then but it took me until the end of that year to tell my friends, I still never told my parents"

"Wow" Richie said "so how come you married Myra"

"Well my mother is very manipulative and she managed to force me into marrying Myra, my dad didn't like the thought but he didn't say anything as my mom is again as I said controlling."

"Do you think he'd be okay with it?"

"Probably"

Richie kissed the top of Eddie's head and rubbed his back 

"Your so much stronger than you think"

"Well you know the saying Richie we are all braver than we are"

Richie smiled and kissed his head again

"When did you realise you were bi Richie?"

"Well I noticed I had feelings to both guys and girls so just went for it, my friends Bev, Ben and Mike were very supportive"

"My friends Bill and Stan were so supportive to me too"

The two smiled and engaged in another make out session, except this one lasted an awful lot longer and ended with the two of them starting to fall asleep.

Richie looked at Eddie as he lay asleep in Richie's arms, he was so adorable and cute.

Richie pressed a light kiss to his fore head and whispered 

"I love you"

He then fell asleep holding Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two with all my heart.
> 
> Also sorry for not updating for two weeks I was under a lot of stress.
> 
> Random side note: Eddie's coming out story is mine in real life


	7. The man of my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie have some cute morning fun

Richie slowly opened his eyes as the sun poured in through the cracks in the blinds. He looked down and saw Eddie cuddled up to Richie with his long blonde curls pressed against Richies chest.

He smiled and started to caress Eddies hair causing him to stir slightly. Richie pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Eddie's head as he gently opened his eyes

"Morning beautiful" Richie smiled

"Morning baby" Eddie replied squinting 

"Are you looking for your glasses?"

Eddie nodded as Richie reached over to the nightstand and picked up Eddie's glasses and passed them to him

"There you are baby cakes" Richie said softly as Eddie put them on and smiled at him

"Thank you" Eddie said leaning up to give Richie a gentle kiss on the lips

Richie grabbed Eddie's back and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him deeply and running his tongue along the inside of Eddie's mouth causing Eddie to moan against Richies lips.

Eddie pulled back before getting off of him and sliding down to Richie's waist whilst Richie sat up, Eddie then wrapped his arms around Richie and nuzzled his face into his side.

"What do you want to do today baby?" Richie asked him

"Jus wanna be with you" Eddie mumbled against Richie's side

Richie smiled as Eddie started to lick, kiss and bite Richie's skin

"Very playful aren't you?"

Eddie nodded slowly and cuddled close to Richie

"You make me feel safe and protected Chee" Eddie softly said

"And you make me feel loved and appreciated" 

Eddie smiled and hid his face in Richie's neck, he started to suck and bite big purple and blue bruises onto his neck as Richie purred softly

"Marking me now are you?" 

"So everyone knows that I love you"

Richie hugged Eddie as he continued to suck hickeys onto Richie's skin. After Eddie was done he kissed Richie and got out of bed, he then walked over to the door in his underwear and opened it preparing to step out before Richie called him back

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"To make you a nice hot cup of coffee" 

"What did I do to deserve you?" 

Eddie smiled and walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Richie lay there for a few minutes before he got up and followed Eddie downstairs.

As Richie entered the kitchen he saw Eddie stood over the kettle in his tight boxer shorts preparing the coffee. Richie walked over to him, giving his ass a tight squeeze and pressing a gentle kiss to the shell of Eddie's ear.

"You really are the man of my dreams" he whispered softly

Eddie smiled and replied back "and your the man of my dreams" 

Richie smiled and kissed him again before turning away and sitting down at the dining table as he waited for Eddie.

Eddie then walked over with two cups of coffee placing one in front of Richie and the other opposite to him before sitting down and taking a sip. 

"This is really good eds" 

"Thank you" he blushed

Richie extended his hand and wrapped it around Eddie's 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" Eddie replied

The two of them leaned forward and engaged in a soft kiss across the table

~

The two men sat at the back of the theatre holding hands. There wasn't many people in the movie theatre today apart from a few pensioners and a couple of school kids. Richie's hand found Eddie's in the popcorn bucket and he turned to face him

"Enjoying the movie spaghetti?"

"Yeah" Eddie said

"Good" Richie smiled before kissing him

Eddie's hand reached across to cup Richie's face, the two engaged in a make out session before the tutting of an old woman sat two seats in front of them caused Richie to flip her the bird.

"You boys oughta be ashamed of yourselves" she remarked 

"Oh fuck off and mind your own business you old bag" Richie said

"Richie" Eddie scorned "you can't do that" 

Richie held his hands up in defeat and turned back to look at the movie screen where the old woman was giving him the evil eye, Richie then flipped her off for the second time

"I'm going to get the manager" she said before standing up to leave

"Well go on then you old cunt" Richie sneered

The old woman looked shocked before toddering off down the aisle to complain

"Really?" Eddie said 

"What? She was being homophobic"

"Doesn't mean you can call her that vile word"

"Okay I'm sorry Eddie" 

"It's okay I forgive you" Eddie said then kissed him

The manager who was clearly no older than 23 walked up the aisle folowed closely by the old lady and stopped in front of them

"Excuse me gentlemen" he said pompously 

"Yes?" Richie asked

"I'm afraid that the kind of language you have been using is unacceptable in this is established, so I am going to have to ask you to leave"

"Very well then we will leave."

Outside Richie turned to face Eddie and pulled him close 

"I'm sorry I got us kicked out"

"It's okay she was being rude anyway" 

Richie smiled "wanna get something to eat then go back to the house?"

"Absolutely"

The two of them linked arms and walked on down the street to a nearby burger joint, in this moment they were happy and in a world of their own.


	8. Caught in a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie are caught having sex by Richie's wife Sandra and shit hits the fan

Richie took Eddie back to his house after they finished their date. Sandra and Myra weren't due back until tomorrow, Richie's daughter would also by coming back with Sandra as well.

As the two of them climbed up the stairs Eddie couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole ordeal

"Richie what if Sandra and your daughter come home early?" 

"Trust me eds they won't be back until tomorrow and neither will Myra don't worry about it"

"Okay" Eddie gulped nervously as they made their way to the bedroom

Richie sat Eddie down on the bed then took his place next to him, to calm Eddie down Richie started rubbing his back

"We don't have to have sex if you don't want too okay?" 

"No Rich I do it's just I'm nervous I've never had sex with another boy before"

"Well how do you want to do it?" 

"I want to do everything at once"

"Well okay then, top or bottom?"

"Bottom" 

"Okey dokey"

Richie leaned forward and connected their lips together in a heated kiss, he stuck his tongue out and explored the caverns of Eddie's mouth with his tongue running it over everything. He moved his hands down to Eddie's pants and undid his belt before popping the button and unzipping the flies.

Richie disconnected their lips before he pulled down Eddie's pants and boxers exposing his hard cock, all the while Eddie unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as well as Richie's. Richie took Eddie's cock in his hand and started pumping up and down causing Eddie to moan in pleasure and grip onto Richie's shoulder.

"Mmm fuck me Rich fuck me" he moaned out

"Sure thing doll" he said pressing a kiss to Eddie's stomach

He flipped Eddie onto all fours and spread out his asscheeks, Richie took a bottle of lube from the nightstand and covered his finger with it before pushing his finger into Eddie's waiting hole. Richie slowly pulled his finger in and out of Eddie before speeding up and adding another finger stretching his hole out even more.

"Mmmm fuck it feels so good" Eddie whined

Richie kept going until he was satisfied that Eddie had had enough and he pulled his fingers out, but Eddie didn't have time to mourn the loss of contact as Richie stuck his tongue deep into the eager pink hole in front of him. Richie moved his tongue around the inside of Eddie's ass lapping it up against his tight hole.

Richie then pulled his tongue out and coated all his fingers in lube and wrapped them around his cock coating it in the cool substance.

"I'm gonna put it in now okay baby?" 

"Mmmm fuck me daddy" 

Richie smiled and pushed the head of his cock into Eddie's stretched hole causing him to moan. 

"You like that baby?"

"Mmmmm" 

Richie then pushed his full length into Eddie before slowly pulling out and slamming back in causing Eddie to cry out in pleasure. Richie started to vigorously fuck into Eddie whilst Eddie himself grabbed his throbbing cock and started to jack himself off in time with Richie's powerful thrusts.

"Mmm faster harder"

Richie did just that and kept slamming faster and faster into Eddie's butt. The only sounds were Richie's balls slapping against Eddie's ass and the moans that Eddie was making whilst being fucked.

"Chee I'm close" Eddie whined

"That's it baby cum for me cum for daddy"

Within seconds Eddie came all over the sheets and his stomach and chest, Richie came in Eddie's ass moments later before collapsing down next to Eddie who engaged him in a firm kiss.

"That was so good Richie" 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" 

"My ass hurts though"

Richie laughed. They both were about to kiss again before being interrupted by the sound of someone walking up the stairs, they didn't have time to react before the door opened and Sandra walked into the room.

"Hey Richie Sarah and I came back early and so did Mrs Kaspbrak whose Dow-OH MY FuCKING GOD" 

"Hi Hun" Richie said

"DON'T FUCKING HI HUN ME" she screamed covering the seven year old Sarah's eyes

Richie and Eddie lay there covered in cum unsure of what to say as Myra came trundling up the stairs.

"I don't mean to be rude Sandra but I heard yelling and-OH MY GOD EDWARD!" She recoiled 

Eddie lay there ashamed as Myra bundled up his clothes and dragged him out of the bed limping

"I'll call you later Sandra" she said

Sandra nodded in acknowledgment before sending Sarah out of the room and closing the door

"Sandy let me explain you see-" Richie was interrupted by a smack to the face 

"Shut the fuck up you cheating asshole" she said sternly pointing her finger at him "we're gonna have a little chat just me and you" 

Richie gulped as she started to approach him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week wow it's a miracle 
> 
> Also this is my second ever sex scene and I'm very proud of it


	9. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they were caught Richie stays at a motel and Eddie comes out to his parents

RICHIE:

Richie walked down the street to the nearest and cheapest motel carrying two bags and a guitar case. He couldn't see to sell out of his left eye as his wife had beaten him up badly the day before and he had a black eye.

Richie sighed as he entered the lobby and walked up to the woman at the desk. She had jet black hair tied up into a ponytail, her face was snowy white and her lips were rose red. To Richie she looked like she'd stepped out of a Robert Palmer video.

The woman looked up at him and smiled "hello sir how may I help you?"

"I'd like a room please"

"Sure for how long?"

"Um I don't know lets say three months?"

"Of course sure" she typed into the computer and handed Richie a key "enjoy your stay"

"Thanks" 

He took the key and walked of down the hall, he had been placed in room 211 on the second floor of the building.

Richie walked up to the door and put the key into the lock, he turned the key and unlocked it pushing the door open and walking in. He put his stuff down on the chair next to the bed and walked over to the window.

Richie opened the window and stuck his head out, the wind combed through his thick black curls as he breathed in and out. Richie reached into his pocket and took out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, he took one out and put it into his mouth and lit it.

Richie took a drag just as he noticed a no smoking sign above the bed making him chuckle 

"No chance of that" he mumbled taking another drag

He looked around the town from his window and spotted both his and Eddie's houses. He got a shock when he noticed smoke rising up from the front lawn of his house, Sandra was urging some of his clothes that he'd left behind.

"Crazy bitch" he sighed then realised he probably deserved it 

Richie finished his cigarette and flicked it out of the window before closing it and turning around towards the bed.

He walked over to the bed and lay down on it looking up at the ceiling and sighing again

"I miss you Eddie" he whispered before falling asleep 

~

EDDIE: 

Eddie sat at the table wearing a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. He was using his sleeve to clean his glasses before putting them back on and staring at his lap. Myra walked into the room talking on the phone to Eddie's parents with tears in her eyes.

"I know I caught him yesterday in bed with another man it's disgraceful" she dabbed her eyes with a tissue 

Eddie breathed in and out before looking up at her

"Yes her he is Sonia I'll pass you over now"

Eddie took the phone from Myra's fat sweaty hand and put it to his ear ready to face the torent of abuse he was more than likely about to receive from his mother.

"Hi momma"

"Don't hi momma me you dirty fag" she sounded as if she had been crying

"I'm sorry" Eddie don't know why he was apologising 

"I can't believe you Edward how could you do this?"

"I can't help it momma I'm gay and I'm proud of it"

"Eddie this can't be true your not one of those disgusting people" 

"I am momma and I can't help it"

"How dare you I am utterly ashame-"

She didn't finish her sentence as Eddie's father took the phone from his hand

"Eddie"

"Dad"

"I heard about what happened son and don't worry I'm not angry with you, I accept you for who you are but I just wished you'd told me first bud okay?" He gave a slight chuckle

"Thanks dad that means a lot" he smiled

"That's okay Eddie your my son and I love you no matter what, on another note are you dating this man?" 

"Yes"

"I'd like to meet him one day" 

"If I see him again I'll introduce the two of you" 

"I look forward to it son I'll see you later" 

"Bye dad" 

The line went dead and Eddie placed the phone down onto the table and looked up at Myra

"How could you Eddie, don't you love me?" 

"No not really" 

"Then why did you marry me?" she started to cry

"So my mom wouldn't know that I'm a big fat faggot who loves being fucked in the ass" 

"Eddie how could you?" 

Myra ran out of the room in tears and Eddie once again looked at his hands

"I love you Richie" he whispered


	10. Fancy seeing you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie goes out one night and runs into Eddie

Richie left the hotel room after nightfall. He needed to clear his head the only way that he knew how, by drinking.

He got into a taxi and it took him to the bar he went with Eddie when they first hung out, when this started.

The taxi pulled up and Richie got out and payed the driver who smiled at him before he drove off down the street. Richie walked up to the door and went inside, he was hit with the familiar smoky atmosphere of the bar a smell which he didn't realise he missed.

He walked up to the bar and sat at a stool ordering a whiskey in the rocks, Richie's drink came and he just sort stared into it missing his eds, this all stopped however when he heard a familiar voice behind him

"Richie?"

He turned round and was surprised to see Eddie his Eddie stood there looking cute as ever

"Eds?"

"Yep"

"What're you doing here?"

"I had to get away from Myra for a while so I thought I would come here"

"Oh I see, sit with me"

Eddie sat himself down on the stool next to Richie

"I miss you Rich"

"I miss you to spaghetti"

"You know I realised something the other day"

"What?" 

"I'm in love with you"

Richie gulped, this beautiful adorable man sat next to him loved him. A man who could have his pick of anybody and deserved so much better than Richie was in love with him.

"Uh Richie?"

He was brought out of his haze yet again 

"Yeah"

"You okay?"

"Yeah" 

"I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry" 

Eddie got up to leave but Richie grabbed his arm and sat him back down on the stool, placing his hand on Eddie's thigh Richie looked deep into those big doe eyes

"I love you too eds"

"You do?" 

"Yes so so much"

The two men smiled brightly before kissing each other 

"So" Richie said after pulling away "wanna come back to my hotel?"

"I shouldn't" Eddie paused "but I love you not Myra so let's go" 

Richie took Eddie's hand and led him out of the bar, this time they took Eddie's car which was parked outside and drove over to Richie's hotel. They spent the night fucking like rabbits and giving each other hickeys and sweet tender kisses.

~

The next morning the two of them awoke to Eddie's phone ringing, Eddie squirmed out of Richie's embrace to see who was calling him.

"It's Myra" Eddie said turning round "I'd better answer this" 

Richie nodded and sat in silence as Eddie pressed the answer button on his phone 

"Hello?"

"EDDIE!!!!!" Myra screeched 

"Hi Marty"

"Don't Marty me where are you, you didn't come home last night"

"I'm sorry" 

"You should be now tell me where are you pathetic man"

Something inside Edie suddenly snapped 

"Well Myra if you must know I'm with my one true love Mr Richard Tozier after having spent the night with him fucking my brains out, and let me tell you something Myra it was great because unlike you I actually love Richie"

"Eddie you you don't mean that" she snivelled 

"Yes I do you fat fucking bitch I hate you and never loved you because I'm a faggot and love being fucked by men especially Richie so goodbye Myra the next time I see you will be with a lawyer"

"But Eddie I-" 

"Goodbye" 

He hung up the phone and turned back to Richie, laying in his arms again

"I'm so proud of you bug" he said kissing Eddie's head

"Thank you baby" 

"What did you mean by the next time you see here it will be with a lawyer" 

"Because I'm going to divorce her Richie I don't love her I only love you"

"You do" 

"Uh huh and I want to be with you forever"

"Me too spaghetti me too"

"Don't you have to divorce Sandra Richie?"

"Nope the papers came through this morning she left town with our daughter and I'm now a free man" 

"Oh yes Richie that is fantastic" 

They kissed again, it was at this point whilst passionately making out they realised that everything was going to be ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you've all been enjoying reading this as much as I have writing it I only have two chapters left before this is over but fear not I have 2 more multi chaptered Fics planned after this one. Much love to you all


	11. D.I.V.O.R.C.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets a divorce from Myra

Eddie spent the next week living with Richie in his hotel room. Eddie now stood in front of the mirror making sure he looked presentable in a beige suit, white and blue striped shirt and red Paisley tie. Richie sat on the bed in jeans and a shirt with rolled sleeves. They were waiting for the lawyer to arrive for Eddie's divorce.

"I'm so proud of you baby" Richie said

"Thank you" Eddie smiled 

Richie walked over to him and placed his hands on Eddie's shoulder

"I love you so much" 

"I love you too"

Richie spun Eddie around to face him 

"When this is all over I'm gonna treat you right, I'm gonna buy you anything you want and I'll make you so happy"

"I know you will" Eddie smiled and kissed Richie on the lips

There was a knock on the door and Richie opened it, the lawyer was stood there dressed in a neat grey suit and crisp white shirt. His hair was neatly combed and was a hazelnut brown colour. He reminded Eddie of the lawyer Lionel Hutz in the Simpsons.

"Mr Tozier, Mr Kaspbrak" he smiled "are we ready to go"

The two nodded and followed the lawyer down to his car in the parking lot. Eddie held Richie's hand tightly the whole way.

They got into the car and started driving towards Eddie's former house with Myra. 

"So Mr Kaspbrak" the lawyer said turning around "all we need to do is get bit yours and Mrs Kaspbrak's signitures and the two of you will no longer be married."

"Is that it?" Eddie asked 

"That's it"

Eddie smiled as the car pulled up outside the house. The three of them got out and Richie once again took Eddie's hand as they walked up the path towards the door. The lawyer knocked on the door and Myra answered three seconds later

"Mrs Kaspbrak" the lawyer said when she answered

"Yes?" 

"Hi I'm Troy Mclure I'm here to finalise your divorce"

"Oh yes well you'd better come in"

She allowed the three men to enter and led them into the kitchen, Mclure laid the legal documents on the table when Myra sat down and gave both her and Eddie a pen to sign it 

"Just sign here and the two of you will no longer be married"

Eddie signed the document but Myra just sat there and stared at it tearfully

"Myra what's wrong?" Eddie asked

"I love you Eddie and I don't want to let you go"

"Myra I'm sorry but I don't love you I love Richie"

"Eddie you were the only person to love me" 

"I never did love you, I only married you so my mother wouldn't know that I'm gay"

"But Eddie I loved you"

"If you ever loved me you'll do this for me, don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes"

"Then sign this for me let me be happy" 

"Okay"

Myra signed it and they both handed the pens back to Mclure who took them and picked up the documents 

"Mr Kaspbrak Ms King congratulations you are no longer married" 

Eddie took Richie's hand and the two of them left, Richie kissed him as soon as they left 

"Well done baby I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks Rich" 

"Let's go eat shall we?" 

"Sure" 

The two of them once again joined hands and walked down the street towards the nearest restaurant happy as can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm now on summer break so I can post more often yay


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

One year later

"Rich what do you want for dinner?" Eddie called through from the kitchen 

Richie looked up from the book he was reading and smiled 

"I don't suppose you count do you baby?" 

"You can have me for desert"

Richie smiled and got up, he walked into the kitchen where Eddie was bent over looking through pots and pans trying to find something in particular.

"I was thinking salmon tonight" 

Richie didn't say anything, instead he walked right up to Eddie and firmly grabbed his ass with both hands causing Eddie to Yelp 

"Richiiieee" he moaned turning round

"Yes baby?" Richie smiled

Eddie didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around Richie's neck and kissed him softly but lovingly 

"I'm so glad I met you Richie"

"Me too eds your the love of my life and I'm never letting you go" 

He gave Eddie's ass another squeeze 

"What's your obsession with my butt"

"It's so big and round and I love it"

"Not as much as me I hope"

"Eddie I could never love anything as much as you"

They kissed again and Richie hoisted Eddie up onto the counter and grabbed his thighs, he then started to suck hickies onto Eddie's neck

""My beautiful baby boy"

"Love you so much Rich"

"Love you too baby" 

And he meant it too, they both did as they both knew they'd found their soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoye reading this as much as I did writing it, this is definitely my second favourite fic that I've written. I've got two more multi chapter Fics planned so look out for those. If you liked this enough that you want a sequel to it let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I'm back with a new chaptered fic yay. So this one has been on my mind for a while and I'm finally doing it.
> 
> Also sorry if there are any mistakes or it doesn't make sense because I am hungover as of last night and drinking one to many vodkas.
> 
> Also apologies for the short chapter there will be longer ones ahead


End file.
